On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. Other users of the social network may comment on the shared content, discover new content, locate updates, share content, and otherwise interact with the provided content. The shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos.
The content sharing platforms can include one or more channels or one or more channels can be viewable over the Internet. A channel is a mechanism for providing certain media items and/or for providing access to media items to subscribers. Media items for the channel can be selected by a user, uploaded by a user, selected by a content provider, or selected by a broadcaster. Users can subscribe to one or more channels. When the content of a channel is optimized (e.g., focused or specialized) for a coherent audience of users, users of the content sharing platform are more likely to keep watching content items of the channel and/or to subscribe to the channel.